clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Monica Flores
'''Monica Flores' is the first of three playable characters in NightCry. Appearance Monica has blue eyes and blonde hair that reaches down her back. Monica sports a sleeveless green dress with a shawl which is taken off right in the start of her scenario, and white high heels. After witnessing Harry's death and the encounter with the Scissorwalker, Monica's dress becomes covered in blood as well as her legs and heels. This appearance remains in Scenario 3. Biography Monica is a student that takes Leonard Cosgrove's course. She is out-going and has a lot of friends, but no "best friends." She suffers from mood-swings, and is easily influenced by passing trends. She and Rooney Simpson don’t get along, likely because they’re polar opposites. She comes from an impoverished background, the eldest daughter of 7 siblings - some of which are brothers. She attends college by working part-time as a janitor and as a waitress. Her dream is to fall in love with a celebrity, and she hopes to accomplish that during the cruise. NightCry Chapter One Monica is only playable in Chapter One, which acts as a bit of a tutorial and prologue. While looking for her friend Harry, she helps the owner of the ship, Vigo Boradsov, by boiling his artificial eye and also encounters a strange little girl named Connie. Soon, Monica encounters the Scissorwalker after Scissorwalker kills Harry by pulling him into a vending machine. Monica then tries to escape the ship. Her friends Kelly Butler and Jessica Lopez also go missing. Monica becomes stranded on the bottom deck, but locates a smartphone belonging to a "John Thompson". John's wife, Angie Brown, communicates with Monica and she is able to unlock his briefcase, finding a fuse that restores power to the elevator. In order to receive the best ending, Monica must find a wedding ring, send a HELP message using the phone, and find Jessica's corpse. On the upper floor of the ship's cafe, Monica reunites with a clerk named Eric and they vow to escape. Chapter Three In the storage area, Rooney finds a wounded Monica hiding in a storage container, who somehow became trapped in after something locked her in from behind. If Monica received John's wedding ring from Chapter One, she will pass it onto Rooney. Elsewhere in the storage area, Eric tells Rooney that she can climb through the air ducts to escape. Eric provides Rooney with some antibiotics and in the true ending, both Rooney and Monica take them. Alternate Endings * A Face In The Waves: Triggered if Monica fails to send a SNS message in Chapter One. When Monica comes out of the storage room onto the deck, rather than the single crewman Eric, she is confronted by the Faithful, who throw her overboard. A large image of the Scissorwalker appears in the water. Trivia * Monica's favorite snack food are pretzels. * Monica's surname is "Flores" in the Kickstarter and the game's website, but in-game, it is "Florez" in Leonard's phone. However, in Rooney's chapter, her surname is "Flores". It can be assumed that "Florez" is a typo. Gallery Concept art Monica Flores.png|Concept art by Tatsuro Iwamoto. Monica.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. CDArt.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. Kill.jpg|Concept art. NightCry 5.png|Monica and Eric. MonicaOceanus.png|Monica hears a girl behind her. Monica.jpg|Monica. MonicaScreams.png|Monica screaming in horror as Harry dies. MonicaAlmostDies.png|Monica almost dies. 10.png|Monica exploring the Oceanus. Nightcryrunning-1.jpg|Monica in the ship's laundromat. Pointanddie.jpg|Scissorwalker finds Monica by vending machines. Nightcryroomscaree.jpg|Monica in one of the ship's rooms. PepperSpray.png|Monica using pepper spray. MonicaDoor.gif|"Stupid door! Why won't you open?!" RooneyWalks.png|Rooney walks past Monica's corpse. Survivors.png|Monica in the "two survivors" ending. InTheWind.gif|Rooney and Monica. Category:Characters Category:NightCry Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters